1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stereoscopic observation system used, during a surgical operation using an endoscope, for stereoscopic observation of a to-be-operated-on portion in the body cavity of a patient.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in surgical operations utilizing endoscopic observation, a stereoscopic endoscope is often used which three-dimensionally displays an image. In this case, a surgeon performs an operation while observing a stereoscopic image generated by the stereoscopic endoscope.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 7-20388 discloses a structure in which a stereoscopic image pickup unit is supported by a scope holder. The stereoscopic image pickup unit comprises a stereoscopic endoscope and stereoscopic camera. The scope holder is formed of a multi-joint arm having six or more degrees of freedom. The upper end of the multi-joint arm is fixed to the ceiling of an operating theater, and the lower end is attached to the stereoscopic image pickup unit.
Further, a display unit for displaying images picked by the endoscope is supported by a holder different from the scope holder.
An electromagnetic brake is incorporated in a joint between each pair of adjacent arm components of each holder. The electromagnetic brake is switched between a locked state and free state (unlocked state) by the operation of a switch. In the free state, the stereoscopic endoscope is movable, while in the locked state, it is kept immovable at an arbitrary position.